Around the Campfire
by papa-51
Summary: Ryoga is lost...again. Stumbling around he runs into someone else who as a problem with a rival trying to "steal" their main squeeze. Add in a age restricted liquid beverage, a warm campfire and a sympathetic ear and you get....a Ranma 12 and Tenchi cro


  
  
Around the Campfire  
  
It was so frustrating. Ryoga almost couldn't stand it  
anymore. He was lost AGAIN! Every time he thought he had everything  
right, he found himself far from where he meant to be. It was times  
like this when he wasn't sure which of his curses were worse:  
turning into a pig or getting lost whenever he tried to go more than  
a few feet. Once he had got lost in a mall while trying to find the  
bathroom. That had been embarrassing and painful.  
  
Carefully he surveyed his surroundings. He was on a trail on  
a hillside. There seemed to be a small shrine visible above him in  
the failing light. Below him was a house by a lake and gently  
rolling, wooded hills elsewhere. By the looks of things, it still  
seemed to be Japan at least, but not a part he remembered being to  
before. Though he rarely knew how he got places, he rarely failed to  
recognize someplace he'd been.  
  
With the last rays of sunlight at his back, he charged into  
the brush. Suddenly, the Lost Boy stopped. He knew it wouldn't  
help, but he did it anyway....it at least would make him feel better.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!!!" The loud yell echoed back and  
forth across the hills, slowly diminishing to a whisper. Though he  
didn't know where he was, the angry release made it easier to face  
the prospect of another lonely camp.  
  
"No need to yell. I can tell you where you are." Ryoga was  
startled by the voice that came from his right. He whirled about,  
umbrella at the ready. Before him was a woman. She was fairly tall,  
with spiky green hair and eyes like a cat that sparkled  
mischievously. Her dress was cut far up the side, and the front  
plunged deeply, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Ryoga  
goggled, not at her ample bosom, but at the fact that she was  
floating a little off the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoga demanded, very wary of the spectacle in  
front of him. He had faced ogres and other strange creatures before,  
so he wasn't scared, merely wary. In his life, the unusual was  
ordinary, merely something to watch for.  
  
"I'm Ryoko, since you asked. My, aren't you the suspicious  
one? I can tell you where you are, but why don't you tell me how you  
got to be lost in the first place?" She settled onto the ground and  
waited for Ryoga's response.  
  
"Okay, if you'll tell me where I'm at. I'm Ryoga Hibiki."  
Motioning for him to follow, Ryoko took to the air and floated a  
short distance into the undergrowth. Ryoga kept very close,  
determined to find out where he was. Suddenly, the woman stopped and  
turned. Following too closely, Ryoga walked straight into her-and  
bounced off of her (you get the idea!). Landing on his backside he  
looked up, fearful of the insult he had just inflicted.  
  
"It's okay, a girl likes to feel appreciated. Take off your  
pack and have a seat. We'll talk a while." The spot where Ryoko had  
stopped was a clearing in the undergrowth. A small fire burned in  
front of a log that was obviously meant to lean against. A very  
large jug stood next to the log.  
  
Deciding that he would do just about anything to find out  
where he was, and how he could get back to Akane, Ryoga did as he was  
bade. When he was comfortable, the woman floated down next to him.  
"Like some sake? Stories go better with a little something to drink."  
  
"No, I don't think....Oh, what the heck, it's been a long  
day." Taking the proffered jug, Ryoga took a healthy swig. A slight  
warmth followed the alcohol down his throat. In the slight evening  
chill, it felt good. He handed the jug back before speaking. "Now  
then, where am I, and how can I get to Nerima?"  
  
"Nerima?" Ryoko snickered. "You really are lost. First, we  
made a bargain. I'll help you find your way to Nerima if you tell me  
how you became lost." Taking a swig from the sake herself first, she  
handed it back to Ryoga.  
  
After swallowing another mouthful of sake Ryoga began his  
tale. "Well, I've always been getting lost. However, most of my  
problems come about because of Ranma Saotome...."  
  
"Even then," slurred Ryoga, "she doesn't see that he's no good for  
her! All he ever does is call her uncute and insults her cooking!"  
It was far into the night, and the jug of sake was seriously depleted.  
  
"How do you think I feel? I'm always being nice to Tenchi,  
when all Ayeka ever does is get him in trouble! That Jurian witch  
thinks the world revolves around her!" Ryoga hadn't drank all the  
liquor himself, and Ryoko was pretty far gone herself. However, she  
was more used to the condition than her male companion. It was nice  
to have a little company and a sympathetic audience for a change.  
"If it wasn't for the fact that Tenchi wouldn't like it, I'd have  
sent that royal hussy packing long ago!"  
  
"At least, if you wanted to you could do it. Ever time I try  
to defeat Ranma to show that I'm the better man, something happens  
and I lose." Better not get too depressed, Ryoga thought, I don't  
want to blow a hole in something accidentally.  
  
"Hey, you get to sleep with that Akane girl though! Even if  
it is as a pig, that's one you got on that Ranma character! You just  
need to show her a sign." Putting her arm around Ryoga, Ryoko took  
another swig of the sake. She handed the jug to Ryoga who took it  
gratefully.  
  
"True," he said, draining the jug in one long pull. "Maybe  
when I get back I'll do just that!"  
  
"Great, now if you could just help me with Tenchi," sighed Ryoko.  
  
"Well, too bad we couldn't introduce your Ayeka to Ranma.  
Women always seem to go after Ranma! That would solve both of our  
problems!" Ryoga brightened at the prospect.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea, maybe we will have to arrange  
that!" Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Okay, I've told you how I got lost. Now where am I, and  
where am I going?" Ryoga tried very hard to focus on his host, but  
she seemed to be three people. He hoped he was looking at the right  
one.  
  
"Don't worry, you shouldn't travel in your condition anyways.  
Right now, how about a song?"  
  
Ryoga awoke with a headache. He also didn't know where he  
was, but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact that he  
could remember very little of the night before....for some reason a  
very obscene ballad was stuck in his head. As he tried to stand, the  
nausea struck. Suddenly, the entire night came back to him.  
  
"Damn, I thought she would tell me where I was, and how to  
get to Nerima!" Slowly, carefully, he stood. Surveying his  
surroundings, he found he was in the alley behind the Tendo Dojo.  
"How did I-" thinking for a moment Ryoga realized how he must of  
gotten there. "She brought me all this way. I wonder why? I only  
wanted directions. Well, I better go see Akane."  
  
Fighting his churning stomach and pounding head, Ryoga  
reached down for his pack. On it he found a note.  
  
"Ryoga, from your story, I decided it would take you forever  
to find your way back to Nerima. Ryo-ohki and I brought you back and  
dropped you off. I hope this is the right Dojo. Don't wander off!  
I will bring Tenchi and Ayeka to meet Ranma this week per our plan.  
With a little luck we can solve both of our problems! See you soon!  
Ryoko."  
  
"Uh-oh!" 


End file.
